


Alive

by Him801



Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [2]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), spiderfrost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Thanos, Peter tiene la oportunidad de reorganizar su vida, y eso incluye a Loki en ella.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831108
Kudos: 5





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que en este final de EndGame Loki sobrevive :)

Estamos vivos, no hay otra certeza; tampoco es como si necesitáramos otra. Perdimos contra Thanos, la mitad del universo se redujo a cenizas —incluyéndome—. En resumidas cuentas, pasó lo que no debía de pasar, como no defender la tierra, o en este caso, reitero, a todo el universo, pero el hecho es que sí la vengamos, y me incluyo porque soy parte del equipo, somos uno y, los que se quedaron, ellos nos vengaron, además de, claro, traernos de vuelta, si no no estaría aquí contando esto.

Estamos vivos y es todo lo que necesitamos saber el resto de nuestras largas o cortas vidas. Hay que vivir el momento, justo como ahora.

Las sonrisas tienen motivos para volver a aparecer. Muchos toman un trago y lo disfrutan porque creyeron que nunca más lo volverían a hacer. Para qué discutir de antiguos conflictos cuando pueden mirarse a los ojos y descubrir lo necesario que es perder para volver a ganar lo que alguna vez perdieron... Ni yo mismo entendí esa lógica, pero por ahí va la idea. La cosa es que estamos todos aquí reunidos, con copas y no armas en nuestras manos, con sonrisas y no desconcierto en nuestros rostros, disfrutando de una situación que meses atrás parecería imposible de existir.

Deberían entusiasmarme las fiestas de graduación, sin embargo, esta noche es la mejor de todas, pues no clausuramos el fin de algo, sino que nos agradecemos el no habernos rendido. Esto me dejó una gran lección: los Vengadores siempre deben estar unidos, esta es nuestra verdadera naturaleza, no solo como equipo, también como humanos —y asgardianos, según sea el caso—.

Hablando de eso, mi única inquietud es el aislamiento de un dios. Loki, de quien sé estuvo muerto y revivió —no me pregunten por esa historia, recuerden que la certeza que importa es sobre estar vivos—, está afuera, solo, dándonos la espalda a pesar de que la mayoría ya trabaja en aceptarlo dentro después de haber escuchado su sacrificio. Yo no lo conozco, apenas si ha sido un placer compartir la misma habitación con él, y ya lo admiro. Véanlo como lo vean, estar donde estamos es una cadena de acciones y consecuencias donde Loki ha sido partícipe, y el que él en un pasado haya hecho lo que hizo no da motivos para que consideremos sus sentimientos como inferiores: todos sufrimos y él no es la excepción.

—Piensa en Frigga.

Thor me atrapó contemplando a Loki.

—¿Quién?

—Nuestra madre —aclaró, sentándose a mi lado—. Falleció hace tiempo. Ya no está ocupado pensando en cómo sobrevivir, entonces piensa en ella. La otra noche lo escuché enviándole sus oraciones, él no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse. Entiendo como se siente, los cinco años a la deriva antes de saberlo vivo no pensaba en otra cosa más que en él. Lamenté haberle dicho que era el peor hermano, fantaseaba con tener la gema del tiempo para regresar y hacer las cosas bien si es que estaba destinado a perderlo. A veces pasaba días esperando el alba y el ocaso con el único deseo de verlo otra vez.

—Tu deseo se volvió realidad.

—Muchos no corremos la misma suerte.

El tío Ben apareció en mi mente, lo difícil que había sido en su momento. Lo extrañaba, sí, pero ya no tenía qué replicarle a la vida. Estaba tranquilo conmigo mismo, tenía a May y una nueva familia.

—¿Crees que estará bien?

—Le queda un gran camino de reconciliación, con su manera de ver el mundo y consigo mismo. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo, aunque lo que más me gustaría es que estuviese con nosotros.

—¿Y por qué no vas y hablas con él?

—Procuro darle su espacio. Respeto su necesidad de soledad sin dejar de demostrarle que siempre estaré allí cuando lo necesite.

Se me ocurrió una mejor pregunta: ¿Por qué mejor no voy yo y hablo con él?

—¿Crees que me apuñale si me acerco?

Thor rió con cautela. Un brillo dichoso apareció en sus ojos, quizá era el gusto de que su graciosa anécdota haya trascendido al saber general del grupo.

—Podrías confirmarlo si vas.

El que no me hubiera convencido de lo contrario me motivó lo suficiente para abandonar mi asiento. Él me despidió con una sonrisa antes de dar un trago a su cerveza mientras yo apartaba mi refresco a un lado —porque crean o no, Stark me cuidaba y no me dejaría tomar—. Así que, con su bendición, salí a mi encuentro con Loki.

¿Qué le dirás? Me pregunté apenas salí y cerré las puertas para que la noche no fuera perturbada por el ruido interior. Me costó acercarme al barandal junto a él, mis pasos se volvían más lentos conforme pensaba en las palabras que tendría que buscar en mi vocabulario. No estaba listo cuando llegué y eso lo demostró mi boca.

—Hey.

Parker, que tonto, estás dirigiéndote a un dios.

Se enderezó, me miró de reojo, escondiendo sorpresa con indiferencia. De todas las personas que estaban adentro, seguro yo era el que menos se habría de esperar a su lado.

Demoró unos segundos en hablar, adiviné le había costado identificarme.

—Chico araña.

—O Hombre Araña, o Peter Parker -porque todos siguen refiriéndose a mí como el chico araña y no entiendo de dónde proviene tal afán de molestar-. Solo no me digas mocoso, al único al que se lo permito es al señor Stark.

Él me estuvo mirando fijamente. Sus facciones dejaron de tensarse hacia la seriedad, mi último comentario debió darle gracia. Eso me animó ya que un instante atrás hubiera jurado que le fastidiaba.

—¿A qué debo el placer? -No fue sarcasmo, lo que debo agradecer.

—Pensé que querrías hablar con alguien.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

—Estamos pasándola bien allá y tú estás aquí, recluido de todos.

—¿Crees que no me la estoy pasando bien?

—No es lo que quise decir -inspiré, esperando no arruinarlo. Mentiría si dijera que no me pongo nervioso a su lado y yo no soy el dios del engaño-. Es solo que estoy preocupado por ti.

Sus entrecejo se marcó en cuestión, arrinconándome a proseguir.

—Soy muy joven como para entrometerme en lo que pasó hace años, pero la ventaja es que no tengo ningún prejuicio bien construido sobre ti. Solo sé que Thor te aprecia y que le gustaría que hoy estuvieses a su lado, por lo tanto, yo soy ese chico que se inquieta y trata de ver si puede hacer algo al respecto.

—Eres muy raro, Peter.

—Creía que eso era ser humano.

Sonrió.

—¿Acaso no es lo mismo?

—Tienes razón. La bondad es difícil de encontrar.

—En realidad, lo difícil es verla.

—Loki, puedes confiar en mí -dije al notar que reprimía explicar más del tema.

No lo estaba obligando, y aun así me alegró saber que obtendría más que una simple afirmación.

—Estaba rodeado de ella, sin ni siquiera notarla cuando me dejé llevar por lo que sentía. Siempre han creído que soy más intelecto que emociones, pero creo que soy más el segundo. Perdí a Frigga, mi madre; muy tarde descubrí que quería ser un Odison y casi destruyo completamente la confianza de Thor.

—¿Estás seguro? Creo haber escuchado que la confianza que tiene Thor hacia ti es igual de indestructible que su martillo.

—Si omitimos que al final el Mjolnir fue destruido.

—Pero fue reemplazado por el Strombreaker, que es aun más indestructible. Lo mismo con Thor y tú, la confianza que se tienen puede romperse y en algún momento transformarse en algo más fuerte. La fe siempre los mantendrá unidos.

—Sabes demasiado para ser tan joven.

—He estado "muerto", he aprendido mucho de eso.

—Si mueres otras dos veces quizá podamos estar de acuerdo.

Sonrió tristemente y no pude evitar conmoverme. El dios del engaño ha vivido de una manera distinta la muerte. Lo suyo se llama soledad, y no creo sea el adecuado para decirlo, pero él no merece volver a sentirse solo. Quería que viera que la bondad estaba justo frente a sus ojos.

—Sé que has estado aislado por mucho tiempo, y ya no más. Recuerda que es un nuevo inicio para todos, no eres el único que tiene la oportunidad de volver a empezar.

—Agradezco tu interés, y más agradecería que quitaras tu mano de la mía.

Apenado, la retiré de inmediato. Ni me había dado cuenta que lo había tocado. Cuando nos miramos, armonizamos una espontánea risa. Estaba muy feliz de haberme animado a hablarle, no era la diva que creían que era todo el tiempo. Puede que lo sea de vez en cuando, no obstante, en este momento es el Loki que ha sabido abrirse con quien llega con las más puras intenciones.

Nos quedamos ambos absortos en el cielo, lo mismo que antes con la diferencia de que Loki tenía mi compañía y divagábamos juntos en las estrellas.

Más tarde volví adentro, con él a mi lado. La siguiente semana lo visité, descubrí que dieciséis años pueden sacarle conversación a más de mil años. Después discutí con el señor Stark, él cree que la amistad no puede ser auténtica si proviene del dios del engaño, por suerte Thor me defendió; a Tony también le queda un gran camino de reconciliación para con los otros. Yo seguí viendo a Loki, no nos separamos ni cuando nos peleábamos, nimiedades, a final de cuentas. Día con día llegó un punto en el que se volvió costumbre tomar su mano, y no necesite volver a morir para comprenderlo, solo un beso que nos llevó más allá de la muerte: al amor.

De eso se trató todo este tiempo y no pudimos haberlo logrado sin antes perder. La vida es tan corta como para no hablarle a Loki, tan fugaz como para no robarle un beso y tan imprevisible como para decir que sí acepto. Valoro cada instante en el que respiro porque me convertí en el nuevo inicio de Loki y él en la eternidad que se obtiene al enamorarse. De la guerra sobrevive el amor y la fe es tan fuerte que puede llegar a forjarnos el destino que merecemos.

Estamos vivos y es todo lo que necesitamos saber el resto de nuestras largas o cortas vidas. Hay que vivir el momento, justo como ahora.


End file.
